the Snow Queen
by Bill Friday
Summary: this is what happens when Flynn (Eugene) and Rapunzel actually decide to help when queen Elsa freezes the kingdom.


Prologue

There was the sound of feet pattering on the floor that reverberated through the hallway as a girl quickly ran around a corner, huffing and short of breath, while right behind her there was the sound of boots barreling her direction. As she made another turn a servant was startled, backing away and almost dropping the dish she had in her hand. "Sorry!" Rapunzel shouted to her.

"Your highness." She said before a second figure, this time taller and more masculine barreled past her.

"Rapunzel, get back here!" Eugene shouted as he chased after his wife.

"What'll you do if that happens?!" she shouted back as she held on to the thing she clutched top her chest.

"You'll just have to wait and see." They continued like this for several minutes, neither seeming to be getting tired despite having run around corners, jumped besides and the occasional servants dolly or cart. After a while Rapunzel had managed to get herself a hiding spot by hiding herself behind a curtain when she saw that her husband was nowhere in sight and took her chance, and held her breath as she hid behind the violet curtain and listened for the sound of receding footsteps.

"Okay, he's gone." She let her breath pout as she watched her shoulder where a little chameleon rested on, and smiled up at her while letting out a series of chirps and squeaks. "And we'll be gone by the time he notices too." Rapunzel responded, seeming to understand what Pascal the chameleon was saying.

"You sure about that?" said a familiar voice to her.

"Yeah, I've done it plenty of times before-." She had to stop suddenly as she realized who the voice belonged to. "Oh, hello."

"hello." He said "well? Are you going to hand it over now?" Rapunzel chuckled in a childlike manner, before she began running a second later, but it only worked for so little before being caught in Eugene's arms as he tried to reach the piece of paper she had in her hand. "Just show me what it is and I'll stop!" he said while the paper was just barely out of reach, despite that Rapunzel was good deal shorter than him.

"No you'll just throw it away!" she shouted back, while also trying to keep her hysterical laughing to a minimum while they were struggling in the middle of the hall.

"If you knew that, then why did you hold on to it?"

"I'm not gonna tell!" Eugene managed to find a solid footing amidst the chaos of struggling and before they knew it he had managed to get the two of them on the floor. He was aiming to pin Rapunzel on her back, but the young princess twisted as they began to topple over so she ended up on top of him, while Eugene ended up on his back, giving him an advantage and keeping his bear hug hold on her. "Okay, okay you win!" she said after they playfully struggled a bit longer. They managed to eventually untangle themselves, and sat up looking at each other with a series of chuckles threatening to come out.

"Well?" Eugene was the first to speak while holding his hand out. Rapunzel pouted playfully as she reached in to a pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper to him. "See, now wasn't that too b-… Punzy." He said her nick name as he had to put some more effort in to actually receiving it.

"What?"

"You need to let go."

"But I am."

"Rapunzel."

"But do I really need to?"

"Only if you don't want to keep being chased." Rapunzel caved in and let the piece of paper go with a whimper, while the man sat back and unfolded it. He took a good long look at his before his face fell. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" he said in a near horrified expression. He turned it over revealing his old "Flynn Rider" Wanted poster, which matched his features flawlessly, except for one detail. "The can never get my nose right! Why would you hand on to this?!" Rapunzel had finally lost it and released a fitful of laughs, practically falling over herself while Eugene just scowled at her.

"Oh c'mon, they're funny." She chocked our when her fit dissipated a little.

"They're an embarrassment." He said flatly.

"Oh, what happened to you sense of humor Eugene?" he continued to look blankly at her. "Oh fine." She took the poster from his hand and stuffed on to her pocket again. "But I'm still keeping it, got it?"

"sure." He said plainly and stretched out his arms, quickly scooting back so he could lean against the fall wall. "You, I just now realize how tired I am from all that running."

"Same here." The girl said as she sat next to him and pressed herself against him. "You were determined to get that poster too you know."

"Hey, no guy likes it when their girl keeps a secret, okay?" he replied sharply as he put his arm around Rapunzel and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, I know I've told you everything, haven't i?" she said defensively.

"And what about your cousins?" he replied smugly with a good enough grin to accompany it.

"Didn't I tell you I only just found out about them?" now his grin was left as an awkward look to her.

"Oh, yeah." He then noticed the chameleon looking smugly in his direction. "oh what would know?"

"Hey, it's alright." She said reassuringly and snuggled a bit in to him, keeping pascal out of sight, which irked the reptile a bit. "We're gonna get to meet them in a year anyway." Eugene was now cocking a brow at her at this sudden bit of news.

"And why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Eugene was honestly lost in this, but he hated having to show it in front of Rapunzel, who was beginning to steal the smile he had before.

"Oh alright, I'll bite." He finally said.

"It's going to be Elsa's coronation dummy." She pecked him on the cheek, though Eugene was feeling a little less than cheerful at the moment. "Oh c'mon, it happens to all of us."

"Yeah, the coronation of a queen is something that can slip from anyone's mind."

"Oh would you stop pouting." She pushed herself up and stood, smoothing out her skirt before she held her hand out to him. "It's still a year away, so we have plenty of time to get ready." Eugene sighed before he took her offered hand pulled him up his feet, coming a bit embarrassed out of it seeing as how such a small thing could hold him up so easily, which made Pascal make some more smug looks in his direction.

"And what was your other cousin's name again?" he then said hoping to distract himself from earlier things.

"Her names Anna." She said as she happily walked down the hallway.


End file.
